Love Would Overcome All Evil
by ChristinaSolaria
Summary: "I walked in the gate and up to Gryffindor tower without feeling. I wasn't there. My spirit, my soul, was gone. It was time for my body to go as well." A one-shot about Lily and James. Rated M for Dark Themes


The world turned slowly as I stood there, letting her words wash over me, drown me in agony and grief. She was right, of course. It was my fault and it always would be.

When we were children Petunia and I were always close. She delighted in my magic and I delighted in the smile that would cover her face. She tolerated Severus for me, though I always knew she disliked him. I guess I should have listened to her.

When I went to Hogwarts she was suddenly cold. She refused to speak to me and it hurt. It hurt more than I ever thought it would because I didn't think it was possible. Throughout the past six and a half years I guess I always took my anger out on James Potter, though his constant pestering was one part of my annoyance.

As the years passed we became more and more distant. I was completely immersed in my world and she in hers. When Sev betrayed me I thought my whole world had ended. I never forgave him because a part of me always believed that he was the reason Tuney and I had grown apart. He showed me I could do magic, opened my mind to the possibilities and it lost me my sister.

Maybe if I had given him a chance to apologise he wouldn't have turned to Voldemort. I knew, of course, that he had the mark. I didn't tell anyone because just as one part of me blamed him, the other empathised with him. I hoped he would change his mind on his own without anyone else forcing him too.

I miss the days when we were children, not a care in the world and a world to explore. I could feel the darkness closing in on us. Even before this happened I knew I was going to fight against him. Fight against the man with the red eyes. Against Voldemort. He proclaimed himself immortal but I knew, in my extensive research, Immortality demands a price and if the price is found, it can be destroyed and so could he.

I remember the days of happiness and days in Hogsmeade with my friends, laughing like that was all that mattered. Not even a thought of the darkness that was slowly creeping into me. I knew it wouldn't be long before it took me over completely, I just hoped that I would take down some of the dark-side when I departed this world.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Her voice screeched.

I winced as I felt a stinging slap across my face.

"You're right." I said in a monotone, unfeeling.

"It was my fault. You've always been right. About Severus about magic… about me. I'm…" my voice choked up. "I'm so, so sorry Tuney."

"Bring them back."

"What?"

"IF YOU WERE REALLY SORRY YOU'D BRING THEM BACK!"

"I can't… it's… it's not possible."

"Then what good is magic if all it does is KILL PEOPLE? GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

I nodded stiffly and left, disapparating to Hogwarts. I walked in the gate and up to Gryffindor tower without feeling. I wasn't there. My spirit, my soul, was gone. It was time for my body to go as well.

My hands were steady as they reached into my potions kit. I placed it into my pocket and walked up to the astronomy tower. My feet echoed in the empty halls. Everyone was in class. The walk seemed to take forever, though I knew forever could be a very short time. My parents said that they'd love me forever. But they're gone now. So is Sev and Tuney. Everyone I ever cared about was gone. I had no one left.

I sat with my feet hanging over the edge of the tower. The first cut was shallow though blood still welled up and began dripping around my wrist. The second was deeper, harder. I willed myself to feel the pain, to feel what I had done. I suffer as they had. Cut after cut I made, a small puddle of blood pooling around me. The bell rang, but I knew no one would find me up here until nightfall, when the astronomy classes were. I watched as I bled out, my arms a gory mess of blood and mangled skin but I didn't horrified. I felt at peace. I was ready for it to end, I had suffered enough. I brought the knife to my throat when a warm hand clasped around my wrist.

"Lily." He said in his deep baritone.

"James… what are you doing here?" I asked, weak from blood-loss.

"Never-mind that, what have you done to yourself? Your parents died for you Lily, you may feel horrible now but if you kill yourself they would have died in vain."

And just like that he pulled me back. I scooted back from the edge, away from the puddle of blood that was dripping down onto the grounds and back towards James, my saviour.

"Let me heal you?" He asked.

I nodded weakly and he waved his wand over my arms, muttering spells. Once they were sealed he embraced me and, to my surprise, I returned it.

"My dearest sweet Lily-flower. Promise me you'll never try that again. I need you."

I smiled. He needed me. Yes magic had lost me so much, but it had brought me James, the man who loved me and needed me.

"I promise."

.-3-.-3-.-3-. Approximately 1 /2 years later .-3-.-3-.-3-.

"It's a boy."

I fell back on the pillows, exhausted, and smiled at James. My attention was soon caught, however, by a crying baby boy who was placed in my arms.

"What are you going to call him?" The mediwitch asked.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." I murmured.

"See?" James asked. "You created this. We created this being, this little baby. He is part of us. You don't cause suffering, you didn't cause the deaths of your parents. They died because of love. You grieved because of love. We created Harry, because of love. And in a world full of uncertainties, love is certain. Love is constant. Love is this little boy that you hold in your arms. Love will be our saviour. We will get through this and even if we don't there is a slew of people outside that door who will care for him as if he is their own.

"And the slew of people you are talking about is about to break down the door to meet this little one." Marlene McKinnon said, stepping through the door.

I laughed but as I stared at James I knew what he said was the truth. Love would win the war and Harry would be free to grow in peace.


End file.
